


No Brothers Allowed

by hearnopromises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean doesn't have the mark of cain, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Canon, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pie Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearnopromises/pseuds/hearnopromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dancing around each other for so long, Dean and Castiel have finally exchanged those three little words. Sam is not amused, especially when it takes twice as long for them to get anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Brothers Allowed

Castiel leans into Dean's shoulder, and with twinkling eyes, whispers something short into Dean's ear that makes Dean falter in his practiced stirring movements, and a blush stretches across his face.

"Oh, come on, guys! It’s obvious, okay? It's not a big secret anymore," Sam huffs, but can't help the grin that slips over his face. This must be the fifteenth time this has happened today, and it's not even noon yet. Sam wants to bite his tongue as soon as the words register though, because Dean and Castiel have jumped guiltily apart and are now focused back on their individual tasks, and it’s hard for Sam to miss the betrayed glare Dean shoots him over the mixing bowl, or the turbulent movement of Castiel's fingers as he kneads the pie dough, his cheeks flushed with clear embarrassment.

Sam sighs. He was so tired of watching them dance around each other, one constantly stepping forward just to have the other step back. But now that they seem to have admitted their feelings and met halfway, they've been acting like true vagabonds—sneaking around in the midnight hours, speaking only through longing gazes and small gestures—it's enough to make Sam feel like he's been placed firmly in the role of witness in their ongoing love heist. It reminds Sam uncomfortably of the months after Dean had returned from Hell, and statements uttered in charcoal voices of the "profound bond" variety.

Long story short, ever since they've exchanged those three little words, Dean and Castiel have been completely absorbed within each other, and honestly, it's gotten to the point that Sam wouldn't be surprised to walk into the backyard one day to find a clapboard clubhouse with a sign that reads: "Dean and Cas' Clubhouse, NO BROTHERS ALLOWED."

Tuning back in from his musings, Sam again looks up from the newspaper he's been perusing at the kitchen island, to see that his brother has moved to press up against Castiel's back, with his hands placed over the former angel's. They're now kneading the dough together, knuckles overlapping, with matching lazy smiles over their faces. Castiel's head is turned so that he can nuzzle his forehead against Dean’s lightly stubbled jaw, and Dean obligingly tilts his head down to capture Castiel's liquid stare. And there it is again—the longing gaze. Except this time, it's practically magnified by their proximity.

Sam rolls his own eyes down at the tiny black letters in front of him. He imagines another wooden sign that says "KEEP OUT," which Dean would undoubtedly nail to the imaginary clubhouse with unrestrained glee.

Unfortunately, Dean catches the action at the last second, and dives for the chance to get a rise out of Sam. Keeping eye contact with his younger brother, Dean lifts his palms from Castiel's hands—only to smooth them slowly up Castiel's hips to his chest. Stunned to see such a courageous action initiated by his brother, Sam watches on as Dean begins to press soft kisses along Castiel's jawbone. Castiel stops kneading to lean back against Dean, their hips minutely swaying with each tiny kiss. The whole action is executed with the utmost care, and Dean touches Cas like he's something fragile, something worth worship. Sam balks at the intimacy, and feels a blush of his own flood his face as Castiel's eyelids flutter as a direct response to Dean's lavish attention.

A moment, and then the odd silence in the room snaps with Sam's scandalized shout of " _Dean_!" and Dean's delighted laughter.

Cas smiles in his way, with thin lips and indulgent eyes, and that's when Sam just _knows_ that Castiel was playing along with Dean the whole time.

 _They must have communicated something through their soul bond_ , Sam thinks wryly. He can't wait for them to move past this honeymoon stage.

Deep down, though, Sam's pretty sure that Dean and Cas will stay this way until the end—disgustingly committed to each other, and hopelessly, irreversibly, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this small piece of bunker life! After four years of creeping around ao3 and reading everything from ryden to deancas, I've finally decided to post a fic of my own. No one ever tells you how scary this is, though. I'm hoping to post other pieces like this...and possibly a whole story as the year goes on!  
> Comments, Kudos, thoughts, or critique are definitely welcome! Thank you for reading! x
> 
> Feel free to contact me at my tumblr: burnasbright.tumblr.com


End file.
